Harley Quinn
Dr. Harleen Quinzel '''(a.k.a. Harley Quinn') is a villainess from the Batman series. She is the Joker's girlfriend, and henchgirl. She was created by Paul Dini and first appeared in his Batman cartoon. According to the comic book canon she was interning at Arkham Assylum as a psychologist when she met the Joker. She got overly fixated on him, and started believing she loved The Joker. she does whatever she has to do to achieve The Joker`s approval. She also allies herself frequently with Poison Ivy. Appearances She first appeared in Paul Dini's Batman: The Animated Seires. From there her character was included in The New Batman Adventures and into the D.C. Comics. Pictures have emerged on the internet of her in a new Batman film named Gotham City. This is as yet unconfirmed, and includes David Tennant, of Doctor Who fame, as The Riddler. Batman: Arkham Asylum Harley Quinn is one of the villains who teamed up with the Joker to help him with his plans in the videogame Batman: Arkham Asylum. She was the only villain who knew what Joker was planning, and she also knew the location of the secret laboratory. The player spends a pretty long time in the game chasing her, because she took of with a friend of the Batman. When the Batman finally catches up to her, he knocks her out. However, thanks to the interference of Bane, she manages to escape. Later in the game, she is locked up in one of the cells in the high security block by Batman, but not before she released Poison Ivy from her cell. Her profile in Batman: Arkham Asylum states: An Arkham Asylum psychiatrist assigned to treat The Joker, Dr. Harleen Quinzel instead became obsessively fixated on her patient, believing herself to be in love with him. She helped him escape confinement and took on her own criminal identity as Harley Quinn. Quinn is a violent and unpredictable felon whose only motivation, beyond general mayhem, is achieving The Joker`s approval. Because of his cruel and mercurial nature, this in some ways makes her just another of his victims, albeit a very dangerous one. She is set to appear in Batman: Arkham Asylum 2. Facts Real Name: Dr. Harleen Quinzel Occupation: Professional Criminal, Former Psychiatrist Base of Operations: Gotham City Eyes: Blue Hair: Blonde Status: Alive Friendly to: William Ye, Devin Ye and Shadow Company Members (cutscene only) Hostile to: Lenci Ni, Serena Cao Height: 5 ft 7 in Weight: 140 lbs First Appearance: Batman: Harley Quinn #1 (October, 1999) Quotes in William and Devin Cutscene Attributes *Surprising strength and stamina *Superior gymnastic skills *Total disregard for human life *Like The Joker, she is insane and she escapes easy classification *Injected with a drug by Poison Ivy in the comics that makes her immune to most poisons *http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Alejandro_Rojas is same like her. Category:DC Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Villainesses Category:Batman Villains Category:Evil Clowns Category:Living Villains Category:In love villains Category:Minion Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Bosses Category:Tragic Villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Hammerer Category:Gadgeteers Category:Sidekicks Category:List of 100 Greatest Comic Book Villains